


The Way He Looks at You

by anna_sun



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Cuddling in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_sun/pseuds/anna_sun
Summary: It first happened in the safety of Isak's own bed, the cluster of butterflies that seem to clog his lungs when he really looked into Even's eyes. They were laying mindlessly, limbs and hearts tangled into each other's, the only effort required of them being when they wanted to kiss. Though, even that, in itself, was effortless. When Isak looked up, he was welcomed by the sight of Even's full lips ready to be kissed, and he wasn't about to kiss them good-bye.Every single time, he did it only with the promise of more. The lingering touches, the fingertips softly drawing patterns on warm skin, the kisses. They all meant the same to Isak. They all meant infinity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here! Have a fluffy fic about my beautiful, beautiful, boys. My baby buns. I love them so much. 
> 
> God knows we need some fluff after all the shit that keeps happening and breaking our hearts.

"There's something about the way he looks at you," Noora said and changed everything while carelessly twisting a lock of hair around a burning hot curling iron. Eskild, who was laying on the bed and painting the girl's toenails a bright red, nodded his head in agreement. 

"Totally," he simply added before giving a contemplating look at his own fingernails, shrugging, and proceeding to paint them too.  

Isak stood idly by the door frame of Eskild's bedroom, nervously playing with his phone as Noora's words repeated like a record in his head. 

"The way he looks at me?", he asked, trying to find the real answers in Noora's eyes when she replied, 

"The second he laid eyes on you... It felt like we were prying on a private moment, or something."

Eskild nodded his head once again, though this time with more strength behind it. 

"Oh! And when he kissed you!" Noora exclaimed suddenly, as if she was living an epiphany. "It was-"

"Shut up," Isak straightly cut her off as he walked away, at least sounding a bit annoyed. Still, he couldn't stop a smile from playing off his lips, couldn't not hear the bursts of laughter that suddenly came from the adjoining room. He nevertheless pretended to not notice any of it, and simply walked his way to his own bedroom. 

The next time he saw Even, though, Noora's words were still echoing through his brain, bouncing on every wall. 

And he could not unsee it.

The way Even looked at him. 

-

It first happened in the safety of Isak's own bed, the cluster of butterflies that seem to clog his lungs when he really looked into Even's eyes. They were laying mindlessly, limbs and hearts tangled into each other's, the only effort required of them being when they wanted to kiss. Though, even that, in itself, was effortless. When Isak looked up, he was welcomed by the sight of Even's full lips ready to be kissed, and he wasn't about to kiss them good-bye.

Every single time, he did it only with the promise of more. The lingering touches, the fingertips softly drawing patterns on warm skin, the kisses. They all meant the same to Isak. They all meant infinity. 

For a second, he simply concentrated on Even's breathing pattern, smiling at the little _huffs_ he sometimes exhaled through his nose, when the other boy moved his hand and placed it on his cheek. Isak took the time to close his eyes and rub said cheek into Even's palm, seeking more warmth. When he reopened them and met Even's gaze, the butterflies started flying then. 

He hadn't noticed it before, probably too busy admiring Even to even start _thinking_ about in what way the other boy looked at him. But right then, with Even's toe teasing at his ankle and threatening to pull his sock off, the look was too intense to ignore. Isak found himself mesmerized by Even's fluttering eyelids, the feeling of pure _admiration_ that went deep into his pupils. 

He forced himself to look away, simply unable to handle it all, and he coughed awkwardly as he did so. 

"Caught a cold?" Even, who was totally unaware, asked softly, as if afraid to ruin the moment by breaking the silence that had fell upon them. 

"No, no," Isak repeated the word urgently, shaking his head a tiny bit to emphasize his point. "If I did, I would have told you. Wouldn't want to give it to you." 

Even smiled then, and the look came back. 

"I don't mind catching a cold if it means I get to lie here with you," He answered, still smiling around the words before he messily kissed him on the forehead.  

But his eyes, Isak realized when he met them again. They were saying something else. 

- 

Isak started noticing it again and again and again, when they were in line waiting for food, or walking after school, even when just passing each other in hallways. He'd turn his head and see Even look at him with that same expression on his face, that goddamn forsaken fondness, and Isak would blush and stutter and make an ass of himself over and over again.

There was something about it all that made Isak's heart jump out of his chest every single time, and Even remained completely oblivious to the power he could have over him with a simple look.  

"Do you want some apples? You definitely need apples, they're good for you," Even said rather loudly as he passed the apples stand, grabbing a bag full of them and putting it in the cart. Isak groaned in disagreement, though didn't move a finger to throw the apples out of the cart. He simply kept pushing, following after Even, who seemed way too excited about grocery shopping. 

"Even, I have a list _and_ a budget, we can't just buy anything we want." He paused, tilting his head to the side when Even raised his eyebrows at him and threw a pack of Gummy Bears into the cart. "Fuck you, you're paying for those." 

Even laughed, faking offensiveness when he stepped closer to him and said, "Fuck me? Did you really just say that?"

"You're not listening to me," Isak groaned for a response, hiding a smile behind gritted teeth when he added, "So yeah, fuck you", like it was definite. 

Even smiled so big wrinkles appeared next to his eyes, and there it was again. The look, the sparkles in his gaze, the tenderness it held. Even was looking at him like he was the only thing worth looking at in the entire world. 

Isak cleared his throat and looked down at his phone, pretending to be shocked by the time he read on it. 

"We've been here almost an hour already!" There was a beat of silence as he went to look at the grocery list in his notes. "And we still haven't found Eskild's coconut milk." 

Even simply nodded, this time not walking off and staying by Isak's side when he said, "It's a mission, then." 

-

The school board decided the teenagers of their establishment needed a serious intervention when it came to the consummation of alcohol and other illicit products when a math teacher surprised a couple of first years drinking straight vodka before class. Apparently they were even planning on spiking up their coffees and bringing them to said class, too. 

When Isak learned about it from the mouth of Magnus, he laughed, looking down at the foolishness of first years. 

When he found himself sitting in an uncomfortable chair for what was about to be the worst hour of his life, having to listen to adults tell him about the great dangers of alcohol, he wasn't laughing anymore.  

The seats were arranged by grades, and since he and Even weren't in the same year, Isak had to be satisfied with only looking at the back of his head. He was sitting a couple of rows ahead of him, a bit to the left, and if the way his body seemed to be melting into his seat said anything, he was as bored as him. 

The lady upfront was rambling on about the repercussions alcohol abuse could have on teenagers when Isak pulled out his phone and let his thumb linger on the screen, right where Even's contact name appeared. 

For the first time in his life, he felt just reckless enough. 

 _Bathroom in 5?_  

As he sent the text he felt a devilish smirk appear on his face, and he waited for Even to pull his phone out of his pocket before he got up and walked his way to the end of his row. He excused himself to the students there, smiled at Jonas when his friend sent him a confused look, and feigned being about to throw up when he passed by the teachers.

It all worked perfectly, as the teachers let him leave without a word passing their lips, and he simply hoped Even would find a way to get out, too. 

As it turned out, he did, because soon enough Isak found himself walking backwards into a stall, Even attached to his lips as he locked the door behind him. 

"How romantic," Even breathed in between a kiss, much to Isak's annoyance. "In a bathroom stall." 

Isak shook his head, ignoring the way Even looked at him then, as if he really did find the whole thing romantic. 

"A bathroom is where we talked for the first time," Isak argued as he let his hands slip under the fabric of Even's sweater, hoping to distract him enough so he'll stop talking. It worked for a while, for when Isak dropped one hand lower and started palming him through his pants, he simply groaned and bit his lip. 

"Don't start something you won't be able to finish," Even whispered, always suggestive, and Isak smiled at how much the other boy was underestimating him. 

He dropped to his knees right there on their school's dusty bathroom floor, and Even's eyes opened wider than Isak could have ever hoped for.

"What if someone walks in?" Even said, almost breathless, though not stopping him when Isak quickly popped the button of his jeans and unzipped his pants.  

Isak smiled again, rubbing his nose against the fabric of Even's underwear, right where his semi-hard length was visible, before he hooked his fingers through both layers of clothes and pulled them down. 

"I don't care," he simply said.  

Even banged his head against the stall. 

-

They were watching a foreign movie Isak couldn't even remember the name of, safely tucked away from the brisk of Winter in Isak's bed. Even's eyes were glued on the screen so he wouldn't miss any details, but Isak watched the film along with him mindlessly, finding the crook where Even's neck met his shoulder and his hands more interesting than the actual movie.  

He was toying with Even's fingers, intertwining them with his own and following the patterns of the lines on his palm, when Even spoke.

"You know, if you don't like the movie, we can watch something else." He barely whispered, though didn't even spare a glance to look at him. Isak smiled, more at himself than anything else, and shrugged. 

"It's fine, the movie's good." He paused, and then pointed at a random character on the dusty screen, feigning interest. "Who's that again?"

Even actually paused the film before going on a rant about said character, explaining every single detail of her backstory as if it was his own. Isak listened carefully, trying his best to remember names and places, when Even suddenly stopped himself in his own tracks. 

"You don't actually give a shit, do you?" He laughed, shifting position on the bed so he could really face Isak head on.  

Isak, on his part, pretended to be offended. 

"Of course I do! She's the leader of the clan, her father's counting on her to-" 

His words died in his mouth when Even kissed him silent passionately. He then grabbed his head with both hands and smothered his face with the pecks of his lips, as Isak started laughing, wholeheartedly.

Their next kisses were then less hurried, softer, as if they were really taking the time to take each other in. Isak found himself wanting to remember every single detail of Even's face, from the freckles that splattered all over his cheeks to the way his nails were always, somehow, dirty.

"What was _that_ for?" He asked teasingly, referring to the attack of kisses he was just the victim of. 

But Even didn't answer. No, instead he just looked at him straight in the eyes with that same look again, full of warmth and hope and everything Isak couldn't quite get his finger on.

This time, though, Isak didn't look away. He didn't cough or change the subject, didn't choose to ignore it all completely. 

He simply stared right back into the eyes of the man he loved. He looked at him as his face changed, went to one of surprise, as they both could do nothing else but smile like complete idiots.

"You know," Even said then, softly and small, in a sudden state of vulnerability. "You know what that was for."

Isak searched the other's eyes for a while, thoughts in his head clashing against each other, and he smiled. As he buried a hand in Even's hair, still taking the time to really look at him, he tried to pour ever ounce of admiration and endearment he felt for Even in a single gaze, to make him understand in the same way Even had made _him_ understand for the first time so long ago, now. 

Even seemed to understand as a smile appeared on his lips before Isak even opened his mouth. 

"I love you too," he said, fingers still teasing at the base of Even's hair. 

The movie was then long forgotten. 

-

Winter in Norway meant the transformation of green fields to a snow-clad paradise, each breeze of cold wind hitting any inch of skin it could find with a harsh sting. Isak knew better than to dress lightly when December rolled around, and so he was putting on a jacket over what was already layers of sweaters when Eskild walked through the door, followed by Even. 

"Hello, hello, hello!" Eskild yelled out too enthusiastically to Isak's liking, though he couldn't really bother to be annoyed by Eskild when there were snowflakes still melting off Even's wild hair, when the tip of his nose was colored a bright pink, when his shivering lips were just waiting there, ready to be kissed. 

Isak was still fumbling with the hat he still hadn't put on his head when he walked closer to his boyfriend and did just that, kissed him on the lips chastely. The contact was cold and Isak groaned when he sneaked his still cold hands underneath Isak's sweaters to rest on the skin of his lower back. Even simply laughed, kissing him once more, two, three times. 

"We get it, you guys have each other for Christmas when the rest of us are all alone," Eskild complained as he passed a hand in his own hair. "Now, are the girls ready yet? The shops are closing in barely two hours." 

Even smiled around a small, "Hello", as he took the hat off Isak's hand and on his head, down over his ears. The grin Isak flashed him back was enough to bring a short laughter out of him, and Isak swallowed tightly, not really knowing what to do with his hands anymore. 

Noora and a grumpy Linn chose that moment to walked out of Noora's room.

"Finally!" Eskild yelled out in fake indignation, since they couldn't have been waiting for more than five minutes. "Now let's go!" 

"Alright, alright," Linn sighed as she buried her chin deeper into the safety of her scarf. Eskild clapped her on the back, and they were the firsts to walk out. 

Noora's steps, however, were careful, well thought out, when she passed by them. Isak barely noticed her until she stopped and flashed him a knowing smile. 

"What?" Even was the first one to ask, as if the smile had been sent his way. 

"Nothing," Noora said as she started walking out the door, and then, "Just be careful, Isak," around the hint of a smile. "Now it's your eyes that are giving it all away." 

Isak rolled his eyes and ignored Even's confused glare as he practically pushed him out of the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I started finding the whole thing kind of redundant and I had to end it before I entered some sort of groundhog day of literature. There's only a number of ways you can describe a goddamn /look/. 
> 
> Anyways! Hope y'all liked it!! 
> 
> Comment and Kudos are, as always, super fucking appreciated. Find me on tumblr at Alteramour :)


End file.
